memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DaleC76
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Tenses in Summaries As a note, here at MA, we take the view that everything happened in the past, so summaries should (whenever possible) be written as if they'd already occurred, rather than describing them in the present tense. I noticed that you changed a couple of novel summaries to use the present tense rather than the past tense, so I figured that I'd let you know about that. -- Sulfur 23:50, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :I had originally written some novel summaries in past tense, then noticed that episode summaries are written in present tense, so I changed them to match. DaleC76 12:50, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Yah, a number of episodes are in the present tense, something that is slowly being worked through. Very slowly. 20000 articles does that to you, Eh? :) Anyhow, just wanted to let you know. Best part is, I can't currently find the policy that discusses this! Bah! I'll keep hunting and get back t you with it as soon as I can though. Heheh. so Sad. -- Sulfur 13:20, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Character/Article Links When adding links to a summary, it's often best to actual link to the correct article, whether by pipe, or by the full name. For example, your recent redirect for Geordi should have been La Forge (especially since characters are generally referred to by last name as opposed to first name) rather than creating a new redirect for it. -- Sulfur 12:22, 3 October 2006 (UTC)